The present invention relates generally to portable electric appliances designed for use with power cords such as electric hair clippers, and specifically, to an apparatus for securely retaining the power cord on the clipper in a way which reduces stress on the cord.
Conventional portable electric hair clippers, trimmers and the like, when not battery powered, are typically provided with a power cord which varies in length from about six inches to about 6 feet and may have varying gauges. Regardless of the gauge or length of the standard clipper cord, users often need to wrap or otherwise organize the power cord to store the clipper, such as in a clipper stand, on a workspace, in a “junk drawer” or other location, in an orderly manner when not in use. For example, when the power cord is extended, care must be taken to avoid tangling of the cord with storage location obstructions, which can cause damage to the cord. Care should also be taken to minimize the creation of sharp bends or kinks in the cord. In such cases, prolonged abuse due to cord handling can cause damage to the power cord such that the clipper is inoperable. In addition, a tangled cord can also take up excessive space in the storage location, rendering the space disorganized, unsightly and uninhabitable for other objects.
To address this problem, the power cord is typically wrapped in several loops or knotted, and secured with a tie or a rubber band by the user. While making a more organized and space-saving configuration, the cord still has a tendency to become damaged when the loop or the knot becomes separated from the clipper in the storage location. Strain on the cord, particularly at the point of juncture with the clipper, can occur when the power cord loop or knot gets caught on an obstruction in the storage location and pulls on the clipper. Another problem with looping or knotting the power cord is that the plug portion of the cord often projects awkwardly from the loop or knot. The plug is particularly susceptible to becoming caught on objects, which in turn, pulls on the loop and could cause the loop to untie or unknot.
Another disadvantage of the loop or knot is that it requires tight bends to be made in the power cord for a compact, space-saving configuration. Repetitive sharp bending stresses of this type cause stresses on the internal wiring of the cord and may result in kinking or fraying of the cords and/or short circuits.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cord wrap for an appliance such as a clipper which compactly organizes a power cord associated with the appliance when the appliance is not in use.
There is also a need for a cord wrap for a clipper which reduces stress on the cord.
Another need is for a cord wrap for a clipper which secures the cord to the clipper.
Still another need of the present invention is for a cord wrap for a clipper which accommodates a range of power cord gauges.